


Promise

by lepapillonrose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepapillonrose/pseuds/lepapillonrose
Summary: Kise is usually the one to initiate things in their relationship. It makes Kasamatsu’s surprises all the more special.





	Promise

The first thing Kise notices when he gets home is that Kasamatsu is jittery, and Kasamatsu doesn’t _do_ jittery. It’s not even a secretive jittery, the type he’d have when he was the captain firing up his team before a big game—it’s obvious, at least to Kise. He’s spent years reading his boyfriend, finding out all his tics—and right now, with the way Kasamatsu’s eyebrows are furrowing every time he thinks Kise isn’t looking, he’s about as difficult to read as an open book.

Kise doesn’t overthink it. When it comes to Kasamatsu, waiting for him yields better results than rushing him. There’s a high probability this all has something to do with Kasamatsu’s new project anyway, and Kise himself is tired from a full day of classes. So he greets his boyfriend as warmly as he always does, lets him kiss him for as long as he needs, and goes to their room to take a quick shower before dinner.

It usually only takes some mindless chatter at the table for Kasamatsu to open up, or at least start looking a little better. But tonight, that doesn’t happen. Kasamatsu’s taking small bites of his food and pushing it around his bowl when Kise’s nearly finished, and Kise can’t help himself anymore.

“Yukiocchi, is everything okay?”

Clearly startled by the question, Kasamatsu answers far too quickly, “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Yukio…” Kise pouts at him across the table, setting down his chopsticks.

“Honorifics,” Kasamatsu chides almost on instinct, though he lets out a resigned chuckle. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“About as well as I can hide things from you,” Kise counters with a smile, resting his chin in his hand and inviting him to continue.

“Well, it’s nothing bad, so don’t worry about that.” Kasamatsu sighs, rubbing his neck. “Do you remember what I said on our anniversary?”

Kise grins mischievously. Their seventh anniversary had been a month ago and it had been a wonderful, memorable day, but their conversations from that night were the true highlights.

“When you were tipsy and saying we should get hitched?” Kise teases. “That was pretty cute.”

“Shut up, it was _not_.” The fierce blush on Kasamatsu’s face is expected, but what Kise doesn’t expect is his next reply. “S-sort of related to that, I guess. It was when I said I wanted to get you something special.”

“Oh, I remember that.” Kise tilts his head in questioning, wondering where this is heading. “Any luck?”

“Yeah.” Kasamatsu looks at Kise, still embarrassed, but Kise can feel the shift in the air, like something important is about to happen. “Actually, I think I found it.”

Kise’s heart races. Is he reading the signs correctly? The idea of marriage has come up before, even before Kasamatsu’s drunken declaration, but they haven’t yet properly talked it out. Kise would marry him in a heartbeat, but even he knows that this isn’t the time for them to be thinking about something so momentous, not when Kasamatsu is in the process of getting his doctorate and Kise is preparing for flight school. Kise doesn’t mind too much—he’d wait for Kasamatsu forever—though he certainly isn’t beyond daydreaming.

And then, taking a page from those daydreams, Kasamatsu pulls a ring out of his pocket.

“For you, Ryouta. It’s a promise ring.”

Kise is too shocked to reply, but it doesn’t deter Kasamatsu. In fact, as he takes a deep breath, it seems he’s prepared for this. “I know this isn’t usually my thing, but since we’ll be apart next year, I wanted to get you something that symbolizes us and our love. So you can look at it and remember you’re not alone, even when you’re in the air. What I want to promise you is that I’ll always be with you.”

Kasamatsu’s cheeks are dusky, but he maintains eye contact, every bit sincere. “Ryouta, I love you. You mean so much to me that I can’t imagine life without you. I wanted to get you… well, an engagement ring, but I don’t have enough saved up yet and it isn’t the right time anyway. So… I hope you’ll accept this in the meantime. I intend to make good on my promise.”

Such a bold declaration of love is rare from Kasamatsu, but when it does happen, it always makes Kise feel like he’s the luckiest person in the world. Tonight, seeing Kasamatsu holding out a ring to him he’d specially bought and so thoughtfully picked out, Kise wonders what kind of boyfriend lottery he’s won. He beams, so wide that his cheeks are already starting to hurt.

“Of _course_ I’ll accept it, Yukiocchi,” he replies excitedly, taking the ring and holding it to the light. Kasamatsu knows his taste; the ring is understatedly beautiful, sparkling silver with a pretty ornate engraving around the delicate band. It’s simple enough that he could easily wear every day regardless of his outfit, but it also has some flair that distinguishes it.

Kise slips it onto his ring finger, admiring the sight of it on his hand. The thought of wearing it and showing the world how in love he is makes him giggle and tear up at the same time; he feels as if he’s drunk with how giddy he is. He looks back at Kasamatsu, his heart swelling when he sees his own joy openly reflected on Kasamatsu’s face.

“It’s beautiful and perfect,” Kise says, making his way to the other side of the table to kiss Kasamatsu’s cheek. “Thank you so much, Yukiocchi. I love you.”

Kasamatsu tugs Kise down for a proper kiss, a passionate one that declares love without words and leaves Kise light-headed and breathless. “I should be the one thanking you,” he confesses, his words bashful even if his actions aren’t. “For being in my life and… for having me.”

“Oh please, the feeling is mutual, you know! Everything you said is, actually.” Kise smiles, looping his arms around Kasamatsu’s neck and inhaling the comforting residue of his cologne. “Especially… that I can’t imagine life without you. I'm yours for eternity now.”

Kasamatsu’s hand rests on top of his head, and Kise can hear the smile in his voice. “Glad we’re on the same page, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment or kudos~


End file.
